doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jocelyn Robles
) |pais = México, D.F. Cuernavaca |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = HollyOhair.ogg |twitter = JocelynJoss |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Intérprete Locutora Traductora Adaptadora }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Jocelyn Robles. Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie en Pokémon XY, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Starla.png|Starla en Un show más, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mitsuha YourName.png|Mitsuha Miyamizu en Your Name, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. She-Ra SRPP.png|She-Ra / Princesa Adora en She-Ra y las princesas del poder, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dd19v32-4411285e-838a-4b9b-8d8a-129459788a6c.png|Diana Prince / Wonder Woman en DC Super Hero Girls y en otros proyectos animados de DC, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jabami_Yumeko.png|Yumeko Jabami en Kakegurui, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bellota_TPPG2016.png|Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). JaneJTV.png|Jane Villanueva en Jane the Virgin. Faoradceu.png|Faora-Ul en El hombre de acero (2013). DraPossible KP.png|Dra. Ann Possible en Kim Possible. Carlota_Casagrande_TLH.png|Carlota Casagrande en The Loud House. Haiku vector.png|Haiku también en The Loud House. Lab Rat Remastered.png|Fink en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Frufru-harvey-street-kids-76.5.jpg|Frufrú en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. 11008555.jpg|Lara Croft en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft. KatherineValentine_ME.png|Katherine Valentine en Máquinas mortales. Ariana_SA.png|Ariana en Jefa por accidente. Alexinvasion.jpg|Alex Danvers en Supergirl. Nene Amano (Death Generals) t.gif|Nene Amano de Digimon Fusion. Tanya evil.jpg|Tanya Degurechaff en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Rin Tohsaka (Demi-Sirviente) (F-ELE).jpg|Rin Tohsaka en Fate/Extra Last Encore. Ellatt (L7PCLPDC).jpg|Ellatt en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo. Esra (Magi - AOS).jpg|Esra en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Fubuki anime.png|Fubuki / Ventisca en One Punch Man. Bridget VioletEvergarden.png|Bridget en Violet Evergarden. Aya Koda (BSD).jpg|Aya Koda en Bungō Stray Dogs. Dorothea (STJ).png|Dorothea en Sirius the Jaeger. Francesca (IAWWMS).png|Francesca en In Another World With My Smartphone. Samari Ittan (KOS).jpg|Samari Ittan en Knights of Sidonia. Felicia Nikotama (HSG).png|Felicia Nikotama en Hi Score Girl. JunInose YamadaKun.jpg|Jun Inose en Yamada-kun y Las Siete Brujas. SWNatsuki.jpg|Natsuki Shinohara en Summer Wars. Kyuta'sMother TBATB.png|Madre de Kyuta/Ren en El niño y la bestia. SAO Lisbeth.png|Rika Shinozaki / Lisbeth en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale y en Sword Art Online. Jessica.png|Jessica en La magia de Zero. Cathy Catherine.jpg|Cathy Catherine de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Caway render.png|Caway en Dragon Ball Super. 216px-Androide18_Trans.png|Androide número 18 en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Kotetsu.jpg|Kotetsu en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Re.zero Felix Argyle.png|Felix Argyle en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Umi_Matsuzaki.png|Umi Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas. Gidgy.jpg|Gidgy en Crayon Shin-chan. NiñaColcha DorothyandtheWOz.png|Niña de los parches en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz. Watkins.png|Dinamita Watkins tambien en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Peej.png|Peej y tambien en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. YIV5qJ9.jpg|Rod en Top Wing. Captura de pantalla 2017-06-02 22.47.27.png|Pauline Bell en Atomic Puppet. CharaImage Ondine.png|Ondine en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. EoACarla.jpg|Carla Delgado en Elena de Avalor. Wren.png|Wren en El mundo de Craig. SummerCampIslandsol.png|Sol en Campamento de verano. ProfileHollyO.png|Holly O'Hair de Ever After High. Modelsheet carrollwiki.png|Carrol en Hora de aventura. Sadieawkward.png|Sadie Saxton de Chica rara. JuneyUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Juney MacGuff en Un desastre de película (segunda versión). HannahMontanaUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Hannah Montana también en Un desastre de película (segunda versión). ElimAmigVal.png|Val Rommel en Eliminar amigo. BV-09943.jpg|Mary (Rebecca Hall) en El buen amigo gigante. Amalia temporada 3.png|Amalia en Wakfu. Rafa_Gorgory.png|Ralph Gorgory en Los Simpson (Temp. 25-Presente). Aech - RPOR.png|Helen Harris / Aech en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. Janine.png|Janine en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. VLDShay.png|Shay en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Lililabrujita_imagen_05.jpg|Lili la brujita de la película Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico. TheThunderCherry.jpg|Cherry en The Thundermans. Sarah Reese.jpg|Dra. Sarah Reese en Chicago Med. Chanel5SQS2.png|Libby Putney en Scream Queens. Flurry heart by xebck-d9pn4bo.png|Princesa Flurry Heart en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-SugarBelle1.png|Sugar Belle tambien en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Morgan-character-web-desktop-2.png|Morgan en El otro reino. Yoo KFP3.png|Yoo en Kung Fu Panda 3. Pop-up de Instagram - WR.png|Pop-up de Instagram en Wifi Ralph. TheaQueenS.jpg|Thea Queen/Speedy en Flecha. GLEEKittyWilde.png|Kitty Wilde en Glee: Buscando la fama. Gotham selina.jpg|Selina Kyle en Gotham Ava LegoNK.png|Ava Prentiss en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Youngmee_Song.png|Youngmee Song en Littlest Pet Shop. Sandy TG.png|Sandy en Tío Grandpa. Josie with lips.png|Josie también en Tío Grandpa. Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-18h47m40s255.png|Chloe Beale en Notas perfectas. EGF-IndigoZap.png|Indigo Zap de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Fud.PNG|Füd en Magiespadas. SallyOriganimales.jpg|Sally, la cangrejo en Origanimales. Lily Aldrin.jpg|Lily Aldrin (tercera y última voz) en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Cheer Bear CB&C.png|Alegrosita en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Jocelyn Robles es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, conocida por su papel de Bonnie en Pokémon XY, Starla en Un show más, Bellota en el reboot Las chicas superpoderosas, She-Ra / Princesa Adora en She-Ra y las princesas del poder, Yumeko Jabami en Kakegurui, entre otros. Filmografía Películas Emma Watson *Colonia - Lena (2015) *Ladrones de la fama - Nicolette "Nicki" Moore (2013) *Mi semana con Marilyn - Lucy (2011) Teresa Palmer * En un pueblo de Montana - Cassandra Steeley (2014) * Mi novio es un zombie - Julie Grigio (2013/trailer iTunes) * Llévame a casa esta noche - Tori Frederking (2011) Mia Wasikowska * Mapa a las estrellas - Agatha Weiss (2014) * La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs - Helen (2011) Otros: ' * El sol también es una estrella - Natasha Kingsley (Yara Shahidi) (2019/trailer) * After: Aquí empieza todo - Voces adicionales (2019) * El bosque maldito - Sarah O'Neill (Seána Kerslake) (2019) * Dumplin - Señorita Burgundy (Kaye Singleton) (2019) * Jefa por accidente - Ariana (Charlyne Yi) (2018) * Máquinas mortales - Katherine Valentine (Leila George) (2018) * Misión submarino - Jayne Norquist (Linda Cardellini) (2018) * Verano del 84 - Nikki Kaszuba (Tiera Skovbye) (2018) * El alma de la fiesta - Helen (Gillian Jacobs) (2018) * Cuando ellas quieren - Adrianne (Katie Aselton) (2018) * Ready Player One: Comienza el juego - Helen Harris / Aech (Lena Waithe) (2018) * Game Over, Man! - Cassie (Aya Cash) (2018) * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Lara Croft (Alicia Vikander) (2018) * Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección - Cadete Meilin Gao (Lily Ji) (2018) * Aniquilación - Anya Thorensen (Gina Rodriguez) (2018) * Mamá se fue de viaje - Lara (Agustina Cabo) (2017) * Los huérfanos - Rini (Tara Basro) (2017) * Jigsaw: El juego continúa - Eleanor Bonneville (Hannah Emily Anderson) / Carly (Brittany Allen) (trailer) (2017) * ¡Huye! - Rose Armitage (Allison Williams) (2017) * El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales (2017) * Monster Trucks - Voces adicionales (2017) * Mafia: The Game of Survival - Kathya (Violetta Getmanskaya) (2016) * La gran muralla - Voces adicionales (2016) * Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars - Princesa Leia (Ingvild Deila) (captura de moviemiento) (2016) * Avenida Cloverfield 10 - Voz en radio (Sumalee Montano) (2016) * El buen amigo gigante - Mary (Rebecca Hall) (2016) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Kimmy (Brittany Mirabile) (2016) * La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda - Georgie (Nicole Fortuin) (2016) * Hot Bot - Kassidy (Kirby Bliss Blanton) (2016) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny - Dardo de plata (Juju Chan) (2016) * The Invitation - Kira (Emayatzy Corinealdi) (2015) * Touched with fire - Carla (Katie Holmes) (2015) * Jem y los hologramas - Kimber Benton (Stefanie Scott) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) * Pasante de moda - Becky (Christina Scherer) (2015) * The Hollow: El espíritu de la tormenta - Marley (Sarah Dugdale) (2015) * Un crucero alocado - Piper Jensen-Bauer (Sydney Park) (2015) * Eliminar amigo - Val Rommel (Courtney Halverson) (2015) * El gran pequeño - Hermana Paulette (Montserrat Espadalé) (2015) * Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) * Polo norte - Clementine (Bailee Madison) (2014) * Catástrofe helada - Alex Novak (Jennifer Spence) (2014) * Una boda en Navidad - Allison (Vanessa Evigan) (2012) * Las últimas horas de la Tierra - Chloe Edwards (Julia Benson) (2011) * Antes de partir - Greta (Olivia Thirlby) (2014) * Las novias de mis amigos - Christy (Emily Meade) (2014) versión * Así en la tierra como en el infierno - Souxie (Marion Lambert) (2014) * El dador de recuerdos - Fiona (Odeya Rush) (2014) versión * Mujeres al ataque - Recepcionista (Chelsea Turnbo) (2014) * Sin escalas - Nancy (Michelle Dockery) (2014) Universal * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) * Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales (2014) * Trascender - Voces adicionales (2014) * Placeres vespertinos - McKenna (Juno Temple) (2013) * Bajo cero - Cyndi Paulson (Vanessa Hudgens) (2013) * Último viaje a Las Vegas - Elizabeth (Ashley Spillers) (2013) * Paranoia - Allison (Angela Sarafyan) (2013) Diamond Films * Side Effects - Emily Taylor (Rooney Mara) (2013) * El hombre de acero - Faora-Ul (Antje Traue) (2013) * Después de la Tierra - Senshi Raige (Zoë Kravitz) (2013) * Hermosas criaturas - Savannah Snow (Tiffany Boone) (2013) cine * Un día a la vez - Dana (Whitney Able) (2012) * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema - Denise (Riki Lindhome) (2012) * Notas perfectas - Chloe Beale (Brittany Snow) (2012) * Anna Karenina - Condolesa Nordston (Alexandra Roach) (2012) * Las ventajas de ser invisible - Voces adicionales (2012) * Un héroe fantástico - Julia (Sue Jean Kim) (2011) * Algún día este dolor te será útil - Sue Kenney (Brooke Schlosser) (2011) * Intrusos - Mia (Ella Purnell) (2011) * Kites - Natasha / Linda (Barbará Mori) (2010) * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night - Elizabeth Ryan (Anita Briem) (2010) (versión Netflix) * Confianza - Annie (Liana Liberato) (2010) * Rock It! - Francesca (Maria Ehrich) (2010) * Eres tan Cupido - Emma Valentine (Danielle Chuchran) (2010) * El último exorcismo - Shanna Marcus (Shanna Forrestall) (2010) * Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Bella Swan (Kristen Stewart) (2009) Redoblaje * No pudo decir adiós - Rose (Carey Mulligan) (2009) * Nada más que la verdad - Rachel Armstrong (Kate Beckinsale) (2009) * Casi embarazada - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) (2009) Redoblaje * Buscando a Jackie Chan - Mujer policía (Jiang Hong Bo) (2009) * Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico - Lili (2009) Columbia * Shuttle - Mel (Peyton List) (2008) * Un desastre de película - Juney MacGuff y Hannah Montana (Crista Flanagan) (2008) (segunda versión) * Amor? - Debbie (Shiri Appleby) (2007) * ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? - Brett Eisenberg (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2007) (Redoblaje) * Enredos de familia - Kate Collins (Zooey Deschanel) (2004) * Wet Hot American Summer - Beth (Janeane Garofalo) (2001) * Cumbres borrascosas - Emily Bronte (Sinéad O'Connor) (1992) Redoblaje Películas animadas 'Colleen Foy * Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Holly O'Hair * Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Holly O'Hair * Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Holly O'Hair * Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Holly O'Hair [[Grey Griffin|'Grey Griffin']] * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash - Mujer Maravilla * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Al rescate de Atlantis - Mujer Maravilla * DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Mujer MaravillaMujer Maravilla (personaje) Otros * La gran aventura LEGO 2 - General Caos * El canto de las sirenas - Carla Delgado * Wifi Ralph - Pop-up de Instagram * Lino, una aventura con siete vidas - Janine * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Yoo * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Indigo Zap * Locos por las nueces 2 - Voces adicionales * Un jefe en pañales - Voces adicionales * Corgi: Un perro real - Voces adicionales * UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos - Voces adicionales Anime Saori Hayami * One Punch Man - Fubuki / Ventisca * Kakegurui - Yumeko Jabami Shoko Nakagawa * Eyeshield 21 - Estudiante (ep. 1), Hiromi (ep. 3), Mesera (ep. 18) Otros * Encouragement of Climb - Aoi Yukimura * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Androide número 18 (Miki Itō) * Hungry Heart (Redoblaje) - Kaori Doumoto * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Cathy Catherine * Crayon Shin-chan - Gidgy * Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Kotetsu * Eyeshield 21 - Mini Murciélago Malvado, Porrista de Deimon, Madre de Sena (ep. 129), Amiga de Mamori, Mujer Policía #1, Motociclista en Calle, Tenista, Chica que sale con Agon, Agon Kongo (niño), Estudiante de Instituto Oujou, Niña en Instituto Oujou (eps. 126-127), Porrista, Público, Voces adicionales * Digimon Fusion - Nene Amano * Pokémon XY - Bonnie (Mariya Ise) * Knights of Sidonia - Samari Ittan * La magia de Zero - Jessica (Akari Higuchi) * Kuromukuro - Mika Ogino * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Esra * Yamada-kun y Las Siete Brujas - Jun Inose * Violet Evergarden - Bridget * Ronja, la hija del bandolero - Lovis * Fate/Extra Last Encore - Rin Tohsaka * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Sasakibe * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Felix Argyle * Dragon Ball Super - Caway, Voces adicionales * Saga of Tanya the Evil - Tanya Degurechaff * Bungō Stray Dogs - Aya Koda * Sirius the Jaeger - Dorothea * Hi Score Girl - Mi-Tan, Felicia Nikotama * In Another World With My Smartphone - Francesca * Sword Art Online - Rika Shinozaki / Lisbeth, Argo (ep. 03) Películas de anime Mariya Ise * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Bonnie * Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Bonnie * Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - Bonnie Otros * El niño y la bestia - Madre de Kyuta/Ren * Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Marlene Rush * La colina de las amapolas - Umi Matsuzaki * La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo - Makoto * Guerra cibernética - Natsuki Shinohara * Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Rika Shinozaki / Lisbeth * Your Name - Mitsuha Miyamizu * The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo - Ellatt * I Want to Eat Your Pancreas - Voces adicionales Series animadas Relatos de Arcadia * Los 3 de abajo - Mary Wang * Trollhunters - Mary Wang Grey Griffin * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Elena de Avalor - Carla Delgado * Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Frufrú Otros * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes **Fink (Lara Jill Miller) **Dinamita Watkins (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) **Peej (Kath Soucie) (ep. 15) * She-Ra y las princesas del poder - She-Ra / Princesa Adora * Atchoo! - Alice * Wakfu - Amalia * Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Flick Fox * Top Wing - Rod * The Loud House - Carlota Casagrande (Alexa Vega) / Haiku (Georgie Kidder) * Atomic Puppet - Pauline Bell * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Ondine * Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Niña de los parches (Jessica DiCicco) * Ever After High - Holly O'Hair (Colleen Foy) * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Shay * Magiespadas - Füd * Los Simpson - Rafa Gorgory (Voz actual) * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos - Alegrosita * Un show más - Starla * Hora de Aventura - Carroll * Littlest Pet Shop- Youngmee Song * Mi vida y yo - Sandra Le Blanc * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Flurry Heart, Sugar Bell * Las chicas superpoderosas - Bellota * LEGO: Nexo Knights - Ava Prentiss * Origanimales - Sally, la cangrejo * Campamento de verano - Sol * Final Space - Voces adicionales * Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales Series de TV Willa Holland *Flecha - Thea Queen / Speedy *Flash - Thea Queen / Speedy Adelaide Kane *Teen Wolf - Cora Hale *Once Upon a Time - Drizella Tremaine / Ivy Belfrey (Versión Sony) Becca Tobin *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Blaze Talcott (2015) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Kitty Wilde (2012-2015) Otros: *The Society - Becca (Gideon Adlon) *Collateral - Kip Glaspie (Carey Mulligan) *Sex Education - Ruthie (Lily Newmark) *Altered Carbon - Kristin Ortega (Martha Higareda) *Feud: Bette and Joan - Marilyn Monroe (Alisha Soper) / Geraldine Page (Sarah Paulson) *Project MC² - Adrienne Átomos (Victoria Vida) (5ª temporada - presente) *American Horror Story: Coven - Zoe Benson -1 loop- (Taissa Farmiga) *American Horror Story: Hotel - Vendela (Kamila Alnes) *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Grace Chen (Megan Truong) *Supergirl - Agente Alexandra "Alex" Danvers (Chyler Leigh) *Gotham - Selina Kyle (Camren Bicondova) *Between - Stacey (Samantha Munro) *El exorcista: La serie - Casey Rance (Hannah Kasulka) *Lindas mentirosas **Lesli Stone (Elizabeth McLaughlin) (temp. 5-6) **Carlotta (Daisy Faith) (temp. 3, ep. 64) *Los 100 - Raven Reyes (Lindsey Morgan) *Secretos de familia - Det. Nina Meyer (Margot Bingham) *Scream Queens - Chanel #5 Libby Putney (Abigail Breslin) *Chicago Med - Dra. Sarah Reese (Rachel DiPillo) *Jane la virgen - Jane Gloriana Villanueva *Grey's Anatomy - Leah Murphy (Tessa Ferrer) *La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow - Pandora (Shannyn Sossamon) *Los misterios de Laura - Francesca 'Frankie' Pulaski (Meg Steedle) *El diario de Carrie - Dorrit Bradshaw (Stefania Owen) *Chica indiscreta - Don Brearly (Abbi Snee) *Doctor House - Enfermera Ruby, Dra. Chi Park (Charlyne Yi) *Contra la pared - Mackie Phan *Luna Roja - Luisa Ruas *Julie y los fantasmas - Thalita *El otro reino - Morgan *Awkward - Sadie Saxton (Molly Tarlov) *Grimm - Adalind Schade (T. 1) *Once Upon a Time - Lily Page (Joven y Adulta) *The Returned - Nikki Banks *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Lily Adrin (Alyson Hannigan) (T. 7-8) *Hart of Dixie - Annabeth Nass (Kaitlyn Black) *Los mal pagados - Daphne Glover (Sarah Habel) *El reino - Aylee (Jenessa Grant) *Robin Hood (TV) - Marian (Lucy Griffiths) *Stan, el perro bloguero - Nikki Ortiz (Denyse Tentz) *The Thundermans - Cherry (Audrey Whitby) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Evie McLaren (Gemma Forsyth) (2° voz) * Love - Mickey "Micks" Dobbs (Gillian Jacobs) * El juego de tronos - The Waif (Faye Marsay) * Rush - Laurel Burke (Erica Cerra) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Voces diversas Telenovelas y series brasileñas Grazi Massafera *Las cariocas - Michelle *Flor del Caribe - Esther Schneider *Hombre nuevo - Jessica Malta *Verdades secretas - Larissa Ramos *Sombras del ayer - Luciana Almeida Leitón *El otro lado del paraíso - Lívia Monserrat Sophie Charlotte *La fiesta - María Eudora Malher "Dora" *Mujeres ambiciosas - Alicia Junqueira *Los días eran así - Alicia Sampaio *Isla de hierro - Leona Domínguez Tatá Werneck *Rastros de mentiras - Valdirene del Espíritu Santo *Aguanta corazón - Fedora Abdalla Varela "Fefé" *Salve al rey - Lucrecia de Vilaroso Julia Dalavia *La sombra de Helena - Helena (1ª fase) *Justicia -Mayara Liberia do Nascimento/Susy Mariana Molina * Si yo fuera tú - Andrea * Perrengue - Pérola Prado Mariana Nunes *Ojos sin culpa - Dina *Carceleros - Janaína Otros *Dinosaurios y robots - Abeja (Bruna Spinola) *Fina estampa - Nanda (Luma Costa) *Gabriela - Zuleika (Fernanda Pontes) *Lado a lado - Fátima (Juliana Knust) *La guerrera - Aisha Ayata (Dani Moreno) *Preciosa Perla - Gaia (Ana Cecília Costa) *La sombra de Helena - Helena (Bruna Marquezine) (2ª fase) *Los milagros de Jesús - Yarin (Thaís Fersoza) *¡Victoria! - Bárbara Schmidt (Liége Müller) *Totalmente diva - Maria Luisa Lins "Lu" (Julianne Trevisol) Telenovelas turcas *Misericordia - Şadiye (Dilara Aksüyek) *Kaçak - Merve Topçuoğlu (Begüm Birgören) Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Alisa Lastre (Akiko Solon) *La promesa - Claudia Salameda-Buenavista (Angelica Panganiban) Dramas coreanos *El hada de las pesas - Jung Nan Hee / Jo Hye Jung *Goblin, el solitario ser inmortal - Sunny / Yoo In Na *Ella era bonita - Kim Hye Jin "Jackson" / Hwang Jung Eum *Amor secreto - Shin Se-Yeon / Lee Da Hee *Belleza Juvenil - Park Na-Ra/ Yoo Jeon-Ji *Mary está fuera por la noche - Mary / Moon Geun-Young *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Nana / Lee Jae Hee *Dating Agency: Cyrano - Hye-Ri / Ha Yeon-Joo *Big: Creciendo sin querer - Lee Ae-Kyung / Shin Ji-Soo *El Hombre Inocente - Kang Cho-Ko / Lee Yoo-Bi *La Luna abraza al Sol - - Yoon Bo-Kyung / Kim Min-Seo Videojuegos * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Princesa Leia * League of Legends - Irelia Intérprete La colina de las amapolas * "La Rosa Blanca", junto a Arturo Cataño (Shun), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō), Cecilia Gómez (Sora). *''"Buen Viaje" ,'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti. Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz (coros) *''"Un navío",'' junto a Arturo Cataño (Shun), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō), Cecilia Gómez (Sora). Traducción y adaptación *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Comerciales *ZooMoo (LA) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Antigua - Made In Spanish *Art Sound México *Auditel *Bita *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Labo *Lola MX *Jarpa Studio *MVS Televisión México *New Art Dub *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *TOPaudio *WG Cuernavaca, México *Elefante Films Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA